Don't Let Go
by Loveforall
Summary: Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But will Kurt's attatchment issues and Blaine's overprotective nature send them into a spiral?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I hope you guys like this one. Trust me it gets better, bare with me. ;)  
>More chapters coming up soon, and the M rating is for later. Reviews would make my life.<p>

* * *

><p>He'd never let it show, but Kurt was terrified. Underneath his ice queen exterior, he was just like every other teenager wanting to be accepted and live life without ridicule. Don't we all?<p>

Dalton was great, but, that just wasn't where he belonged. Niether was McKinley, really. He belonged with Blaine. In his arms.

Blaine. The name that sent shivers down his spine. He was something else. He had those smoldering eyes, and those curls you just wanted to grab onto for dear life when you're just about to-

"Kurt?"

Blaine's familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, Sorry"

"It's okay, What's going on? You seem distracted"

"It's nothing I was just thinking about stuff."

"Oh Kurt, you're so specific it hurts!" Blaine joked and was received with a pillow to the head

"Hey! Ouch!" he complained as he rubbed his forehead

"Aw, I'm sorry baby. You want me to kiss it?"

"Yes, actually. I would."

Kurt leaned forward gently pressing his lips against Blaine's head and pulled back slightly just to marvel at his boyfriends amazing hazel eyes and his perfectly pink lips inches away from him. God, he drove Kurt insane with lust. He leaned in ever so slightly, in a whisper ghosting over Blaine's lips.

"You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life"

With that he kissed Blaine lightly but full of passion. Blaine reached his arm around to hold Kurt close to him and deepened the kiss. Kurt moaned slightly.

How did he get so lucky? To have Blaine, the most perfect person he's ever known. The only one he ever felt understood him. Maybe he was too perfect…

Kurt had always insecurity issues when it came to people he loved. He never wanted to get attached to people ever since his mom died. But meeting Blaine… changed everything. He was so amazing. When he looked at him he just felt the admiration he had for the world. When he sang, you could see the fire in his soul, and the emotion he portrayed was so real. How could you not fall in love with this man?

"Kurt."

"Oh my god, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I just-"

"No Kurt, I just don't get why you keep spacing off, Am I… am I that boring?"

"BLAINE! God no. I was actually thinking of you." Kurt said with a blush threatening to creep up on him.

"Me huh? What about?" He said with a smug look.

"Ha, um just that you're gorgeous and amazing and I don't know what I did to deserve you." Kurt said in a rush.

Blaine stared at him with a questioning look and suddenly pulled him in fiercely for a beautifully heart-breaking kiss.

"Kurt, don't you ever doubt how beautiful you are. You deserve everything you want. Anything you want."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with a love stronger than he even knew was possible. It physically hurt him that Blaine cared for him so much. His emotions were on high, and Blaine was just saying all the right things.

"God I- I love you so fucking much, Blaine." He said as one tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you too, Kurt. More then you will ever know." Blaine kissed away his tears and held him.  
>"Don't let me go." Kurt whispered desperately.<p>

"Never"

Blaine kept his word, and eventually they both drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This one gets a smutty at the end, beware. ;) Reviews still make my life so, please?

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up feeling arms around his waist and his legs tangled with Blaine's in a mess of sheets. He turned around and saw he was still asleep. Smiling he thought to himself "<em>God, does he always looks so gorgeous?"<em>. He quickly looked back to the side table where the vibrations of the phone and the sounds of Idina filled the room.

_"Tell them how I, am defying gravi-"  
><em>  
>"<em>Shit! <em>" He whispered, careful not to wake up his dreaming boyfriend. He grabbed his phone without checking the caller ID and ran out into the hall.

"Hello?" He said slightly out of breath

"Kurt? Where the hell are you?"

Fuck… dad.

"Uh, hi dad. Um, I was just hanging out with Blaine and I guess we must've fell asleep. Sorry."

"Nice try Kurt, get your ass home right now."

"But, dad I-"

"NOW, Kurt!"

"Yes, sir…"

Hanging up his phone, he walked back in to the Blaine's room to find him awake.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked in a sleep-filled voice.

"My dad."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah… I have to go home."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I-"

"No, no, Blaine it wasn't either of our faults. I love you, but I have to go." He said with a kiss good-bye.

"I love you, too. I'll call you later, okay?"

"I'll try to answer. My dad may ban me from ever talking to you again."

"Let's hope not, I'd probably die." Blaine said with a slight smile.

"You're too cute." Kurt said as he walked out the door.

As Kurt walked to his car he began to think again.

My dad is going to kill me. My dad is going to kill me. I didn't even really do anything wrong. That won't matter to him. He's going to kill me. 

* * *

><p>As Kurt drove back to the Hummel-Hudson residence he got a text.<p>

**From: **Finn  
>dude, where have you been?<p>

Kurt was not in the mood to talk about it to Finn. He'd probably just get all protective and try to murder Blaine in his sleep with a chainsaw.

He got home and threw his bag on the couch, and walked into the kitchen where his father sat at the table.

"Dad I-" He began.

"I don't want to hear it, Kurt. You spent the night at that boy's house and you didn't even have the courtesy to call and tell us! You had your mother worried sick. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt just stood there enduring the rage his father was in.

"Dad, I- we- we didn't DO anything." Kurt said uncomfortably.

"Kurt, I don't give a damn. You should have called and you know it"

"Okay, dad… I'll call next time. Can I go?"

Burt sighs "You're grounded. Go to your room."

Kurt walks up to his room, closes the door with a sigh and a frustrated groan.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine called.<p>

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey, baby. Everything okay? Did you die? I'm gonna be really sad if you did. Oh Kurt, I need you! Please don't go!"

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's adorable-ness.

"You are crazy, you know that?" Kurt said with a smile.

"Only for you."

Kurt felt that familiar sensation whenever Blaine said something like that. His heart picked up a little speed and he could just feel himself falling more and more in love with that boy. If that was even possible.

"I miss you." Kurt said, not even aware of how needy he sounded.

"We've only been apart for a couple hours, Kurt."

"I know, I just…"

"I know I miss you too, so much. Do you know the things I would do to you if… ahem."

Kurt suddenly got very confident. He wanted Blaine, and he wanted him now.

"Hey, you want to try something new?" Kurt said with an edge of seduction.

"Only if you want to."

"Oh I want to, baby."

"Are you serious?"

"Blaine, Talk dirty to me."

"Oh. Kurt, I- I don't know what to say" Blaine said unsure of himself.

"Blaine baby, say anything you want. Make me come with your words."

"I-I love when you take control, baby. God, you little s-slut."

"Oh yes, god. Mmmm, Blaine."

"God, I love it when you say my name." Blaine said with more confidence as he reached down and started unbuckling his belt.

"Oh, God Blaaaaine. You are so fucking sexy." Kurt moaned quietly, and put his hand into his pants and started palming himself through his underwear. "All I want is you. I want you to suck my cock."

"Fuck, Kurt. Do you have any idea how hard I am?" He said while stroking his thick length. "I wish I was fucking you right now. You'd like that wouldn't you. God Kurt, so good."

"I love you so much, just ah-" Kurt held back a scream, as he grabbed his dick and started pumping "Blaine, oh god I want to feel you. So bad."

" I know, I kno- fuck! Baby I'm right here. You sound so sexy right now. _Jesus_. Such a dirty whore."

"Blaine come with me. Please just- I- _BLAINE!_" Kurt practically screamed as they both released the sticky substance into their hands and pants

"Oh god damn, Kurt. I-"

"I know, that was-"

"Fantastic"/"Hot as HELL" They both said simultaneously, then laughed.

"Well... I should get cleaned up and finish my French homework" Kurt said with sadness, that he had to go.

"Me too. Well, except the French, but… ha, you know."

"Never stop being so damn adorable. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. Sweet dreams, my angel." He said in that dreamy voice Kurt could never resist

Kurt spent the rest of the night feeling heavenly (no pun intended) He took a shower, finished his French, crawled into bed and for once in his life not worrying about the coming Monday. All he thought about was Blaine. Just. Blaine.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Its gets better. Review and whatnot, while I sit here being sexually frustrated for life. ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So so so VERY sorry about the wait. I was having major writers block and there are things going on right now, guys. You have no idea... Anyways! So I hope you like this chapter, and to everyone who reviewed and favorited THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU LOVELY PEOPLE YOU LITTERALLY MAKE MY LIFE.  
>Have fun with this fluff-filled chapter. ;)<p>

* * *

><p>School the next day was boring as usual. At least Dalton gave him a challenge. The only thing that kept him going were those adorable texts Blaine would send.<p>

**From:** Blaine  
>Hey, Darling! I hope you know that all I can think about is your gorgeous face.<p>

**To: **Blaine  
>Hey, Beautiful. You are too sweet. I can't stop thinking about your amazing eyes.<p>

**From: **Blaine  
>Haha, we sound like a cliché. ;) I just had a thought! After school we could meet up at the Lima Bean, and then go see a movie?<p>

**To: **Blaine  
>Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got grounded for staying over the other night. Well… my dad will be down at the shop late tonight. You could come over and we could, I don't know, cuddle and stuff. 3<p>

**From: **Blaine  
>That sounds perfect, baby. See you after school.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt got home and went into the kitchen to make snacks for when Blaine came over, trying to forget the homework he still had to do. Even though it would only take him an hour tops, homework was still homework. Finn walked through the door, throwing his backpack on the couch and walking in the kitchen toward the refrigerator. "Hey, Kurt" he sighed in defeat seeing absolutly <em>nothing <em>to eat. As he closed the fridge, his eyes caught the sandwiches. He reached out for one, receiving a smack of the hand, from Kurt.

"Nuh-uh! Those aren't for you."

"Well who are they for?"

Oh crap. I'm supposed to be grounded…

"Um. They're for me."

"Yeah, nice try Kurt. You're tiny. You're gonna eat all these sandwiches by yourself?" Finn asked with a smug look. Shit. Busted.

"Look, Finn. What do you want?"

"Hey don't get snippy with me, I'm not the one who grounded you! But I won't tell dad that Blaine's coming over if… you make **me** a sandwich!"

Kurt looked at him with disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm fucking hungry, dude!" Finn exclaimed as his face broke out into a huge smile

"Ugh… fine." Kurt made Finn his sandwich and didn't hear from him again.

*_ding-dong*_

Kurt ran to the door and flew it open.

"Blaine!" Kurt practically jumped on Blaine and he just giggled.

"Kurt! I missed you!" Blaine pulled Kurt into an excited kiss.

Kurt reached up to hold onto Blaine's soft, gently gelled, locks and Blaine moaned into his mouth as their tongues slid against one another. Blaine held onto Kurt's waist and slowly moved his hands down to grab his ass. _"Damn, Blaine" _Kurt whispered against his lips as he leaned in and deepened the kiss.

Blaine pulled back, breathing heavily and looked into Kurt's gorgeous, blue, lustful eyes and almost fell apart. How is he not an angel?

"I think we ought to go inside." He said slightly embarrassed, but mostly just aroused.

As they walked into the living room Blaine saw the coffee table.

"Aw, Kurt you made sandwiches? That's adorable"

"Ha, well you know. I figured you would be hungry or something"

Blaine took his boyfriends hand and lead him to the couch.

"I am. You know me so well." His smile getting bigger by the second.

"I try." Kurt said with a wink. "So… do you want to watch a movie?"

"Um, how about we just talk?"

Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend took his hand.

"Sure, Blaine. What about?"

"Kurt, you know I love you and…" Blaine reached into his pocket.

Kurt's face went completely red "Oh, my god. Blaine, what? I mean we're just teenagers and-"

Blaine pulled out bunch of folded papers with writing all over them and looked up at Kurt to figure out what he was talking about. Looking back at the situation he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god. Oh, Kurt your face! God, you are so adorable!"

Kurt smacked Blaine in the arm "Hey you scared the hell out of me! I thought you were going to propose or something! I mean of course I would have said yes, but I mea-"

"What?" Blaine's face went into pure shock.

WHAT.

"You- you'd say, _yes?"_

Oh shit... I screwed everything up...

"I um- I- mean I- yeah-" Kurt stumbled over his words

Blaine pulled Kurt into the sweetest, most heartfelt, sincere kiss he has ever felt.

"Kurt, I swear to you, I'm going to marry you. One day, somehow, I will." He said as the tears in his eyes flowed down his cheeks mirroring Kurt.

"Blaine, you don't have to. We- I mean we've been dating for a month and a half. How do you know you'll still want to marry me in the future?"

"Kurt I have never met anyone like you." Blaine explained, staring directly into Kurt's eyes "I _know_ I am going to want to marry you. I love you, Kurt. I _love _you. This isn't just some high school crush. This is real."

Kurt was so overwhelmed. He couldn't breathe. Looking into Blaine's desperate, loving, soulful eyes, he knew it was all true.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked with a desperate tone as more tears threatened to fall "Say something? Please."

Kurt pulled Blaine in and kissed his tears away, while Blaine held onto Kurt's waist like a life-line. He trailed around Blaine's face with his lips, leaving kisses on his eye lids, on his cheeks, on his jaw and ending in a tear laced kiss on his lips.

"This is real." Kurt repeated back.

Blaine sighed contently and kissed Kurt again. After they came down from their high Kurt got back to the matter at hand

"But seriously, what's the paper about?" He asked curiously

"Um, well it's a list... of all the things I love about you."

"Oh my god, Blaine. That is so…"

"Creepy? Obsessive?"

"Sweet."

"Oh, ha, well. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes! Is that even a question!" Kurt bounced up and down excitedly

Blaine laughed "Okay, okay! Breathe, babe."

"I'm just excited." He said with a genuine smile and a sparkle in his eyes. Did they always turn bright blue when he was excited?

Blaine sighed "Okay so number one: The way he fits so perfectly in my arms. Two: His smile. Three: The way I can never tell if his eyes are blue or green. Four: His confidence. Five: His body." Blaine blushed. Kurt cuddled in close to him, and laid a kiss to his neck."Six: His-" Kurt started sucking lightly and he heard Blaine's breath hitch.

"Kurt, I st-still have more." He said as his eyes fell shut in defeat. He leaned his head back to allow more access.

"I know. I know how much you love me." He said as he brought his lips up to Blaine's ear and tugged on his lobe with his teeth. "I want you to show me." Kurt said in a whisper.

Blaine moaned and kissed Kurt with a passion and want. No. _Need_. Kurt's hand felt their way down to Blaine's zipper. "Blaine, I want you to fuck me" Blaine moaned as Kurt pulled the zipper down and slowly traced the top of his boxers.

"No." Blaine said suddenly.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I just. Oh my god." Kurt pulled himself away and put his head into his hands.

"No! Kurt, I just. I just want our first… _real _time to be special. To be amazing. I want it to be everything you've ever wanted. I don't want you to lose your virginity on your couch." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry."

"Kurt, stop. You have no reason to be sorry. At all. I love you, and that's why I want to wait. You are so important to me, Kurt, and I don't want to fuck this up."

"Okay." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "Okay, we'll wait."

As they leaned in to kiss… "Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt's face went into immediate panic. Pushing Blaine to move behind the couch. "Yeah, dad?"

Blaine hid and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Kurt sat on the couch as he grabbed a magazine.

"Hey, you seen my… what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"You look guilty."

"Um, no I just feel weird. There must be something going around."

"What's up with the sandwiches?"

"I… thought that if I ate something I'd feel better…"

"Oh, well. Okay."

"I… thought you had to work late tonight."

"Oh, yeah I came back to see if you knew if you've seen my overalls. You know the tan ones?"

"The god-awful disgusting ones you refuse to throw out? Yeah I think I saw them in the dryer."

"Thanks, Kurt. And hey… sorry about grounding you, but you knew better."

"Yeah, I know."

Burt walked down the hall and Kurt ran across the room to open the window, gesturing for Blaine to get out.

Blaine ran across and grabbed Kurt by the waist. "I love you, Kurt" He whispered against his lips with a kiss and moved himself out of the window onto the lawn.

"I love you, too" Kurt mouthed as Blaine ran across the lawn to his car parked on the side of the street. Kurt waved goodbye as he drove away.

Turning back to the couch he saw the list Blaine had left.

"Curiosity killed the cat..." He said under his breath. With a sigh and a smile he walked over, sat down and started to read.

Number six: His beautiful, heart melting, voice.  
>Number seven: His strength.<br>Number Eight: Everything about him… 

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE. I need feedback, in order to keep my mojo going. (I am like tinkerbell, Finn! I need applause to <strong><em>live<em>**.) Hhahaha yeah... Thank you for reading!


End file.
